


To My Advantage

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sin Series, ahh daichi is hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga make the most of their alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, I know it's been awhile since the last one. I'm going to try and update this every Saturday, but I make no guarantees with school and whatnot. Hope you all enjoy!

“H-how long before your parents get back?” Suga breathed, grinding down against Daichi’s hips. 

“Hours, we’re fine.” 

“Good, because I've been horny since morning practice,” Suga smirked before reconnecting their lips in a fiery kiss, hands sliding under Daichi’s shirt. Daichi responded in kind, wriggling his hands down the back of Suga’s pants and squeezing his ass. The silverette cried out against his boyfriend's lips, his own swollen and shiny. 

“Daichi…” He moaned, hips bucking of their own accord. Daichi groaned and latched onto the pale column of Suga’s neck. Head leaning on Daichi’s shoulder, Suga teasingly ghosted his fingers over well-defined muscles, knowing full well exactly how sensitive his lover's stomach was. Daichi moaned against Suga’s skin, nipping a particularly sensitive spot in warning. 

“H-hah, D-Daichi, more…” Suga muttered, removing his hands from Daichi’s shirt and worming them in between their bodies, palming the hard bulge he found, a sure way to spur Daichi on. 

“F-fuck, Suga,” Suga grinned and applied more pressure before letting up to teasing grazes. His own cock was twitching in his pants, aching to be touched. Daichi could see it in Suga’s eyes but kept his hands on his boyfriend's plush ass, squeezing handfuls of it as he saw fit. 

To quiet himself, Suga started kissing Daichi’s neck, leaving a handful of small bruises in his wake. A rough finger found its way to Suga’s hole and began stroking it in time with Suga’s movements against his cock, going from pleasurable rubbing to frustrating teasing. 

“Daichi, let me suck you off,” Suga demanded forcefully, a mischievous sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. Never one to deny having Suga’s glorious mouth on him, Daichi nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Suga’s red lips and another to the beauty mark below his eye before slipping his hands out of the silver haired teens pants with a final squeeze. Suga grinned at the gentle touches, so contrasted against what had been occurring not a moment before. 

“My pace, alright?” He asked, moving off Daichi’s lap to the floor, pulling the taller male to the edge of the couch and rubbing his calf. 

“Of course,” Daichi smiled, carding a hand through Suga’s hair, knowing how much he loved it. Suga smirked before quickly ridding Daichi of his shorts, although leaving his boxers intact. While part of him wanted to dive right in, mouth watering at vivid memories of that thick cock stretching his mouth wide, he wanted to draw this out, tease Daichi for long enough that he got frustrated and fucked Suga _hard_ into the couch. 

So he pressed light kisses to the exposed skin of Daichi’s tan thighs with a giggle, knowing he had Daichi wrapped around his little finger. Daichi flushed red above him, Suga's pace excruciatingly slow but at the same time Daichi loved it, loved the gentle touch of Suga's long fingers against his sensitive skin, teeth nipping at flesh and leaving dark marks that only they could see. Daichi toyed with Suga's hair as he watched, tugging gently when Suga left another mark.

Suga decided it was time to move forward and sat up a little taller, pressing a kiss to the tip of Daichi's clothed length, watching his reaction carefully, The brunette let out a soft groan of approval, leaning back against the couch. Suga smiled to himself and lapped at the tip of Daichi's cock, a mixture of saliva and copious amounts of precum soaking through the fabric. The silverette could taste it already, salty and bitter. Suga's own cock strained against his shorts, aching to be touched. But he ignored it in favor of pulling Daichi's boxers off and tossing them to the side, his hard cock springing free. 

“Such a beautiful cock, just the right size for my mouth.” Suga purred, eyes half lidded and sparkling with lust. Daichi swallowed thickly and remained silent, Suga's dirty words making his cock twitch. Suga laughed and wrapped his fingers around the base, pumping him tortuously slow. 

“D-damn it...” Daichi swore, grip on Suga's hair already beginning to tighten. He fought off the urge to buck his hips, to drag Suga by those gorgeous silver locks down onto him. He knew that that was exactly what he wanted, he wanted to push Daichi until he snapped. Suga could see the conflict in those deep brown eyes as he continued to stroke Daichi, thumb playing with the head of his cock.

“You're trying so hard to keep quiet, aren't you?” It was less of a question and more of a demand. When Daichi didn't speak Suga pulled away, sitting up taller to lock eyes with Daichi. “Don t you dare hold back those noises, I want to hear. Hell, I want the neighbors to hear. Imagine what would happen if they walked in right now and saw you with completely at my mercy, just begging for my mouth.” 

Daichi shuddered but stopped biting his lip, moans slipping out when Suga's hand returned to his cock. “Good boy, so good for me. Do you want me to suck you off?” Suga asked with a smirk, spreading precum across the tip of his lover's flushed cock. Daichi nodded vigorously, hoping that would suffice as an answer. 

He didn't trust his voice at the moment, worried that the words he needed would get stuck in his throat. But Suga was not satisfied with that, dipping his thumb into the slit. “Tell me what you want, _Daichi_.” Suga's voice was low and seductive, easily coaxing a proper response from Daichi. 

“P-please, Koushi, y-your mouth,” He forced out, nearly every syllable punctuated by a throaty moan. 

“There you go,” Suga smiled and pressed both hands against Daichi's hips, preventing him from moving as he leaned down to take the very tip of the taller boys cock into his mouth, sucking softly. Daichi moaned and pulled at Suga's hair, feeling all of the control that he strived for on a daily basis melt away. 

In any other circumstance, with anyone else, Daichi would have hated it, would have found a way to regain dominance. But with Suga it was different, Daichi felt secure enough to let himself go, to let the other boy turn him into a whimpering mess. Suga pulled off with a small wet noise, his lips shiny. 

“Quit thinking so much, I can see it in your eyes.” He ordered before going back down quickly, swallowing half of Daichi's cock in one motion. He cried out loudly, eyes fluttering shut and grip slacking on Suga's hair, brain fried. All he could feel was the warm wetness of Suga's skilled mouth and tongue, assaulting him from every direction. Suga watched with wide eyes as he bobbed his head, one hand dropping to his lap. 

He had wanted to hold off from touching himself but couldn't take it any longer, not with the glorious stretch of Daichi's cock in his mouth, salty precum coating his slick tongue. Suga slipped Daichi's cock from his mouth with a wet pop and quickly rid himself of his clothing, feeling Daichi's eyes on his the entire time.

“Like what you see?” He teased, settling back between Daichi's legs and lapping at the pearly drops of precum that dripped down the taller boy's shaft. Daichi's face turned pink as Suga continued to tease him, mouth bringing him close to the edge but never quite over it. It grew infuriating, Suga's earlier words echoing in his head and stopping him from taking it further. But he desperately wanted more, wanted to feel something else of Suga's around him. 

“More, Koushi, please let me fuck you.” He ground out, sinking his hands back into Suga's soft hair and tugging harshly. Suga moaned around his cock and grinned, speeding up his rhythm. He alternated between taking as much of Daichi as he could into his mouth and sucking gently at the tip, swallowing all of his boyfriends essence, not letting even a drop go to waste. 

He knew Daichi was growing frustrated and smiled to himself, a hand wrapping itself around his own cock and stroking slowly. It wasn't enough to get him off, even with the intoxicating taste of Daichi bombarding his senses, but it was enough to make the ache subside.

As he worked, small moans slipped from his throat, vibrations shooting up Daichi's spine and pulling cries from deep within him. Suga looked up at Daichi, pretty pink lips stretched wide and drool dripping from his chin. Their gazes met and something inside Daichi broke, his eyes darkening as he yanked Suga's hair, pulling him off his cock with a slurp. 

“Get up,” Daichi growled, gleaning a smirk from Suga. 

“Finally,” He murmured, standing up and letting Daichi admire him. This was exactly what he had been aiming for, getting Daichi to let go of any inhibitions and let his raw need take over. 

“Hands and knees on the couch, now.” The brunette demanded, tugging off his shirt and throwing it to the side. Once Suga had gotten comfortable, Daichi nestled himself behind him, running one hand over his ass and up his back. “I want to wreck you.” He whispered, lightly scraping his nails over pale flesh. 

“Then do it.” Suga purred, wriggling his ass in front of Daichi's face, egging him on. With a murmur, Daichi leaned down and brought his mouth to Suga's ass, nipping at it and leaving dark bruises. Suga moaned loudly and buried his face into the cushions, gripping the fabric with white knuckles. 

“You're such a little pain slut, aren't you? Getting off on me biting you, pulling your hair, it's filthy.” Daichi said quietly, sending shivers down Suga's spine. He loved when Daichi talked down to him, when he put him in his place. At first, it had taken some convincing from the silver-haired teen, Daichi was nervous about accidentally hurting Suga's feelings, not to mention embarrassed. But now, after more than two years together, he pulled it off with ease, whispering dirty words in Suga's ears and making him blush constantly. 

There was a flip side to it as well, Suga was just as skilled with his mouth, if not more. On Daichi's more submissive days Suga would turn the brunette into a stuttering mess within moments, hands not even touching him.

“C-Captain, touch me,” Suga begged, voice slightly muffled by a pillow. Daichi flushed at the pet name, sending another wave of heat through his body. He pulled Suga's ass closer to his face and lapped at his hole teasingly before carefully slipping his tongue inside, relishing in the tight warmth that he found. Suga moaned loudly, pushing his hips back and trying to get more of Daichi inside of him. 

With a mischievous grin, Daichi slipped his tongue from Suga's entrance, rubbing a large finger against the wrinkled skin. “You're so eager and sensitive, I wonder if I could make you cum without my cock inside you.” He considered it for a moment, watching Suga squirm and whimper. 

“I think, since you were such a good boy for me, that I'll fuck you instead. But you aren't allowed to cum until I say so, got it?” Suga nodded frantically, turning to face Daichi.

“P-please, Captain, fuck me raw.” His face was tinted pink as he watched with blown pupils, waiting for Daichi's next move. 

“Only since you asked nicely.” The brunette whispered, gently pushing Suga's head back down onto the couch. He turned his focus back to his lover's plush ass, immediately shoving his tongue back inside and fucking the smaller boy with it. Suga's loud moans echoed off the walls as his legs turned to jelly, barely able to keep from collapsing. 

The feeling of the wet muscle inside him, probing his inner walls and touching parts of him that no one but Daichi ever had before, it was intoxicating. Soon Suga found himself close to the edge of his orgasm, a coil winding tight within his core. “D-Daichi, I'm-” 

“What did I tell you? If you cum then I won't fuck you at all, so you better hold back.” Daichi smirked against Suga's skin, cock twitching against the silverette's thigh. Suga sighed shakily but nodded, caught by surprise when Daichi closed his lips around his hole and sucked hard. A scream forced its way from his throat as Daichi did it a second time, his vision blurring white at the edges. Before Suga could cum, however, Daichi pulled away and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, gripping it tightly. Suga whimpered but Daichi just smiled, only letting go of Suga when he was sure the smaller boy was under control. 

“I c-can't take this...” Suga moaned, pushing back his hips in an attempt to find stimulation.

“Tell me what you want, what I should do,” Daichi demanded, rummaging under the cushions for a moment. 

“Y-your cock, I want your cock inside me.” 

“Say please.” 

“Please, Captain, fuck me into the couch,” Daichi grinned and pressed a kiss to the cleft of Suga's ass in warning. They were both hot and desperate to keep going but Daichi always made a point to prepare Suga well, no matter how much his boyfriend begged for him to hurry. Finding what he was looking for, Daichi pulled a small bottle of lube from the cushions and warmed it between his hands, coating his fingers liberally. Gently, he pressed two of them inside Suga, letting him adjust. The silverette panted beneath him, face still pushed into the pillows. 

“M-move,” He choked out, canting his hips toward Daichi. The brunette nodded and started slowly moving his fingers inside Suga, feeling his walls clench around the digits. 

“I know you're eager but you need to relax so I can prep you.” Daichi's voice was soft, his other hand going to rub Suga's back. Suga took a deep breath and attempted to relax, trying to focus on the feeling of Daichi's rough fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching him wide. 

“Ah! Fuck!” He moaned loudly when Daichi brushed his prostate, hips bucking. Pearly precum dripped from Suga's cock, coating his thigh and soaking the couch. In the back of his mind, Daichi wondered if he should have put down a towel, but at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to get inside Suga and fasted. Without warning, Daichi added a third finger and pumped them quickly, watching with morbid fascination as Suga's greedy hole easily accepted him. Suga groaned and tugged at the fabric of the couch, trying to anchor himself.

Finally, Daichi deemed Suga ready and slipped his fingers out, licking the taste of his boyfriend off of them. He tapped Suga's hip and Suga nodded, twisting to get a glance of Daichi's face. Suga's face was flushed a deep red and his lips were bruised, the perfect image of lust. Daichi could hold back no longer, lining himself up with Suga's entrance and pushing inside with a single movement, forcing a scream from Suga's throat. He stayed still for a moment, letting Suga get used to the stretch and burn of his cock.

“Now, please, please move.” Suga moaned loudly, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“You sure?” 

“Please!” Suga's insides clenched harshly around Daichi's cock, sending a roll of delicious heat down his spine. Not going to argue, Daichi began moving his hips. He started slowly, making sure Suga was alright, but before long he was snapping his hips frantically. Suga writhed and moaned beneath him, meeting Daichi's thrusts as best he could. In truth, he hadn't quite adjusted to Daichi's cock inside him but he didn't care, he needed to feel the pain, it kept him holding on for just a moment longer. 

Daichi's thrusts reached deeper ever time, slamming against Suga's prostate, abusing it. Daichi's vision grew blurry as he continued to fuck Suga harshly, not letting up even when the smaller boy screamed. “D-Daichi, I'm close...” Suga moaned shakily, his legs barely serving to keep him upright. 

“Me too, _fuck_ , you're so damn tight.” Daichi leaned across Suga's back and continued thrusting roughly into him, pressing kisses along the nape of his neck. Suga shivered and leaned into the touch, feeling Daichi's solid form laying across him. Using one hand to steady himself, Daichi used the other pump Suga's leaking cock in time with their movements, his hand slick with precum. 

Suga's body felt overloaded, with Daichi's cock stretching his ass and constantly striking his prostate combined with the hand on his own length, all he could feel was the fiery need flowing through his blood. Sensing his orgasm growing near, Daichi sped up his hand on Suga's cock, using their position to his advantage to whisper in Suga's ear. “You're such a good little slut for me, taking in my thick cock so eagerly, doing exactly what I say. Cum for me, Koushi.” 

With a soft cry, Suga's back arched against Daichi's chest and sticky ropes of cum painted his hand and the couch, the silverette's vision going white. As Suga climaxed, his insides clenched down hard on Daichi's cock, as though trying to milk him dry. It worked, giving Daichi the final push he needed to fall over the edge, filling Suga's ass full to the brim with cum. They panted as they came down from their respective highs, Daichi regaining his composer first.

He pulled out of Suga with a quiet sigh, running a hand over his lover's back before standing up and walking to the kitchen. He returned a moment later, wet cloth in hand. Suga whimpered softly when he Daichi's gentle touch, cleaning the sticky fluid from his ass and thighs. “Here, sit up for me.” Suga nodded, still breathing heavily, and struggled his way into sitting position. 

“My legs are so shaky,” Suga giggled, a bright but tired smile crossing his face. Daichi returned the smile, rubbing the warm towel along the rest of Suga's sore and sweaty body. 

“You're so sweet to me, Daichi.” Suga murmured, picking up a shirt from the floor and slipping it on. 

“Only for you, Koushi, only because I love you.” Daichi pressed a sweet kiss to Suga's beauty mark, searching for his own clothing. “Hey, that's my shirt!” Daichi swiveled to look at Suga, who had been casually staring at his ass. 

“Oops.” He giggled, although he had stolen Daichi's shirt on purpose. Daichi rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled on his pants from earlier, gathering the remainder of their clothing into his arms. “Come on, let's go take a nap.” He offered a hand to Suga, who took it gladly. His legs were still unsteady as he stood up, wincing as pain shot through his hips.

“Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you.” Daichi murmured, wrapping an arm around Suga to steady him. 

“Hush, that's what I wanted. And it doesn't really hurt that badly, I'm used to it by now.” Suga grinned tiredly and glanced around the room, making sure there was no evidence. 

“Crap.” He groaned, letting go of Daichi. 

“What?” “I think we stained the couch.” Daichi looked to where Suga was pointing and his face fell. The dark cushions of the couch were sticky with cum, a very obvious clue as to what they had done.

“Here, let's just do this.” Suga flipped over both couch cushions and re-settled the pillows, making it look like new. “There, now your parents won't know.” 

Not giving Daichi time to worry about whether they had done a good enough job of hiding the evidence, he tugged the brunette to his room, collapsing onto the bed. “Aah, that feels so good,” Daichi smiled and laid down beside him, yawning. 

“Yeah, the couch isn't quite the best for sex.” Suga laughed, wrapping his arms around Daichi's bruised neck.

“Mmm, I didn't mind. I almost fell down a couple times, though.” 

“You didn't mind me being rough with you, did you? You just got me so riled up...” 

“Of course I didn't mind, that's what I was trying to get you to do.” Suga yawned loudly and shut his eyes, resting his head on Daichi's chest. 

“I love you, Daichi.” He murmured, snuggling close. 

“I love you too, Koushi, sleep well.” Daichi kissed Suga's forehead and carded his fingers through silver hair, the duo falling asleep quickly in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, I had fun writing this. I'm sorta worried that I didn't do the characters well but I'm not really sure.


End file.
